Superman (Red Son)
Superman is the main character in the DC Elseworlds title Superman: Red Son. Background Elseworlds tells stories of universes that have existed, and those that can't, couldn't, or shouldn't exist. In the alternate universe of Earth-1598, Superman arrived to Earth hours later than usual, which caused him to land in Ukraine instead of Kansas. Superman was taken in by small farmers and eventually was found by the Soviet government. Superman became the symbol of power for the entire Soviet Union. However, an ocean over, Lex Luthor plots against Superman. To test Superman's willingness to fall into a trap, Lex Luthor causes a satellite to fall into a populated city, which Superman stops on his own. From then on, Superman and Lex Luthor would play mind games for years as they rose to power in their respective countries, dueling over a bid for power. Stats Attack Potency: Planet Level, (Can fight those comparable to him. Fought with Monarch, who can destroy many parallel Earths) possibly higher (Has proven himself comparable to other Supermen) Speed: At least FTL+, (Casually moved at trans-light speed. Moved 800 miles in the time it took for his words to reach a man’s ear. Traveled to the far reaches of the solar system rather quickly to save the world from Brainiac) possibly higher Durability: Planet Level, (Took Brainiac’s explosion, which could destroy everything within 14 million miles) possibly higher Hax: Flight, Regeneration, Freeze Breath Intelligence: High (One of his most defining traits. Superman has many skills and is a very powerful world leader. Comparable to higher level intelligences in the DC universe, but is still ultimately inferior) Stamina: Very High (Can monitor the world regularly without tire, can do entire courses and lifetimes worth of learning in minutes) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Longevity' *'Self-Sustenance' *'Heat Vision' *'Freeze Breath': Bizarro has this ability and Superman claims to have it as well. *'X-Ray Vision': Can see through people. *'Enhanced Senses': Superman’s senses are so superior that he can see electrons and hear sounds across the entire world. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Stopped a Soviet satellite from destroying a city with his own strength **Claims he could have slowed it down with his super breath, atomized it with a hit, or vaporized it with heat vision *Stopped the Daily Planet's iconic building top from falling *Superman considered welding tectonic plates, deflecting meteorites, and rescuing astronauts from damaged satellites easy *Compares even to the superhuman Batman when he is depowered *Superior to the Green Lanterns, who should be comparable to the past weapons the US has used against Superman, including the bomb that blew up Bizarro *Broke Green Lantern constructs several times *Can take on an army of Green Lanterns, Amazons, and villains Speed/Reactions *Stopped Captain Roslov from killing himself when he had a gun directly pressed to the side of his head and fired, as Superman stopped the bullet as it was in motion *Traveled three thousand miles to stop a fire and would apparently come back in ten to fifteen minutes *Learned English in ten minutes by speed reading books *Traveled forty five thousand miles in fifty eighty seconds *Rescued an astronaut from a damaged satellite casually *Comparable to Wonder Woman, who could toss a generator into the Norwegian Sea *Traveled at six times the speed of sound casually Durability/Endurance *Took hits from the Monarch, who has apparently destroyed parallel Earths *Took hits from Green Lanterns with no trouble *Took hits from Amazons casually *Fought with Bizarro and was essentially uninjured the entire time *Survived Brainiac's micro black hole explosion, which could apparently destroy everything for 14 million miles *Took a blast from Brainiac Skill/Intelligence *Learned English in a matter of minutes *Came up with the solution to healing Stalin of his poisoning shortly after learning medicine *Can know the exact number of people dead during a fight with Bizarro *Can easily estimate the number of communists on the planet *Is an expert in diplomacy, had a majority of the countries in the world become a part of the Soviet Union *Knew the exact location of Brainiac *Can hear most every sound on Earth and save people as things happen *Apparently regularly monitors other worlds and can see electrons orbiting *Regularly plays chess with Brainiac’s machines to stay sharp *Monitors the entire world *Can outsmart level 9 and level 12 intelligences on occasion, although he is ultimately inferior to them Weaknesses *Is still weak to Kryptonite radiation *Superman has given up because he still cares about the people above all else, and he has had immoral treatment to the people of Stalingrad *Red sun radiation is also a weakness of his Sources *Superman (Red Son) on VS Battles Wiki for some abilities Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Planet Level Category:Faster than Light+ Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Elseworlds Category:Time Travelers Category:Supermen